1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive signaling devices, and more particularly to an after-market signaling assembly for signaling rearwardly the prospective U-turn of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the statistical incidence of U-turns as opposed to left-hand turns in the course of operation of a motor vehicle is extremely rare, the incidence of motor collisions while making a U-turn is extremely high. For this reason most local ordinances control the frequency of U-turns in any stream of traffic with some rigor. Nonetheless, practicality dictates that some U-turns be permitted, particularly where the roadway arrangement and topography preclude a safer and more convenient change in direction of the motor vehicle.
Thus, although a U-turn is considered statistically dangerous a limited frequency thereof is tolerated because of practical concerns.
One cause for the large statistical incidence of U-turn collision is the lack of a perceptive index between an incipient U-turn and a left-hand turn. Typically, a present-day motor vehicle is equipped with turn signals by which the operator of the vehicle advises the following traffic of the prospective turn. Such signaling devices, however, do not distinguish between a left-hand turn and a full U-turn. Thus, those following the turning vehicle cannot anticipate the extent to which the vehicle is slowed down and, anticipating a left-turn only, do not accommodate the slower speed necessary to effect a U-turn with sufficient distance. (One should note that vehicle dynamics require a substantially slower rate when effecting a U-turn as opposed to a simple turn.)
In the past, various devices have been effected for displaying a message at the rear of a vehicle. Exemplary teachings of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,656,104; 3,678,457; 4,361,828; and 3,593,277. All of these prior art devices disclose various message techniques for a rear display in a motor vehicle requiring, however, extensive interconnection to the electrical wiring and the mechanical structure of the vehicle itself. Thus, while suitable for the purposes intended, each of the foregoing references describes a system entailing substantial in the installation thereof.
Installation convenience of signaling devices is a necessary aspect if it is intended for wide after-market acceptance and the foregoing techniques, therefore, lack such convenience. A conveniently installed signaling device, accordingly, is extensively sought in the art and it is one such device that is disclosed herein.